You are Beautiful (Don't Hide)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lucy Weasley didn't want to be seen by her penpal. Molly II will have to give her a push.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #8 Charms:** Task 2: write about someone that doesn't want to be seen.

 **Count Your Buttons:** Lucy Weasley (character)

 **TV Show of the Month:** Jared Kalu: (dialogue) "You saved a girl's sex life.", (object) bed, (word) sharing

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 89\. Kiribati: Dialogue - "Knowing it's real means you gotta make a decision. One, keep denying it. Or two...do something about it."

 **Word Count:** 1,005

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was parted in the middle and swept to her right shoulder. She didn't have in any makeup so her freckles were prominent around her nose against her light complexion.

She sighed and glanced down at the yellow strapless dress she wore on her small frame; her thoughts swimming with doubt. Lucy shook her head and pushed through the door out of the bathroom.

"I can't do it Molly," Lucy said, "I can't go through with it."

Molly was leaning on the bed with a bored expression on her face. She rolled her eyes. "You've written letters back and forth with this penpal guy and agreed to meet him and you think _now_ is a perfect time to back out?"

Lucy placed her hands on her hips, giving Molly a defiant look. "Absolutely! I can't let him see me like this," she said, gesturing to herself.

Molly turned to her side and sighed dramatically. "Come on, little sister, you look beautiful. _You_ are a beautiful woman."

Lucy bit her lip and looked down. "I just...I just don't want to mess this up." She began playing with her hair, twisting it in her fingers while Molly sat back up and patted the spot next to her.

Lucy obliged and sat on the bed, tilting her head to her sister.

"I'm going to tell you a little story," Molly said. "A few years ago, I was preparing for my first date and I was scared out of my wits. I was head over heels for him, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself." Molly wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"I over analyzed myself so much that I started babbling when my date showed up, ripped the seam of my dress, and nearly cost him his reproductive organs when I was scared." Lucy laughed softly as Molly recounted the story. "Lucky for me, he found my company enjoyable so I got a second chance."

Molly smiled at Lucy. "I'm sharing this with you because you shouldn't worry about being seen by your date."

Lucy bit her lip. "Sending letters all this time and never seeing his face...it just seems surreal and scary." She stared at her sister curiously.

"The way your attitude has picked up over the last few months, I know whatever this is has to be real."

"I beg your pardon!"

Molly snickered. "Anyway. Knowing it's real means you gotta make a decision. One, keep denying. Or two...do something about it."

Lucy stood up from the bed and wrung her wrists. "I think I'm going to keep denying.

Molly slammed her hands on her legs. "Lucy!"

"You gave me the choice," Lucy protested.

"If Dad could hear you now," Molly shook her head. "You should pull up your big girl knickers and face your date! I guarantee you will have a great time."

Lucy raised a finger to continue her protesting when a noise could be heard downstairs. Lucy felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she stared at Molly with wide eyes. Her sister smile slyly as she stood up and started pushing Lucy towards the door.

Lucy tried to set the heels of her feet into the floor, but it only made things easier by having her slide against the wooden floor. She shook her head and hands. "Don't do this to me, Molly I beg of you. I can't be seen like this!"

Molly ignored Lucy and pushed her out of the room. When they approached the stairs, Molly pulled her down towards the foyer. Lucy felt her palms getting sweaty and tried to wipe them on her sides.

"Stop being nervous," Lucy heard her sister whisper one they were in sight of two people in the foyer.

Their father was standing as regal as he could, talking to the fellow next to him. Lucy maneuvered her body behind Molly, but Molly sidestepped and took away Lucy's only source of protection.

Lucy looked over to the tall, lean man with short brown hair, blue sparkling eyes, and an easy smile that made her swoon. He wore a button up, blue shirt tucked into black slacks that was completed with black dress shoes.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy gave him a nod. "H-Hello Rossi."

Rossi returned the nod with a smile. "Hello Lucy." He took her hand, and Lucy felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "I thought I could hear your voice through our letters, but finally meeting is much better."

Lucy was scared of what she might say, but her sister must have sensed it because Molly cleared her throat, She placed her hands on Rossi's shoulders. "You're doing us a huge service. You saved a girl's sex life."

Lucy's face turned as bright as her hair color as Molly laughed and their father looked uncomfortable. Molly walked over to their father, hooking their arms together and waving her fingers at the pair. "Enjoy yourselves!" she said with a sly wink as she left with their father before he could try to say something.

With the two gone, Lucy two choices: run away to her room or stay and leave with Rossi. She looked at his comfortable posture and remembered her sister's words, deciding that she could give it a shot.

"Thank you," Lucy said softly, "should we go?"

Rossi gave her another nod and held his hand out for her to take. "We should."

Lucy looked at his hand before she slowly took it; she couldn't deny how warm and slightly rough Rossi's hand felt. It was oddly fitting. She smiled at him as he started to lead her out of the home.

Lucy's last thought before they left was that there may be somes in the area that she could possibly hide behind if she needed.


End file.
